Entretien potterien avec un reptile
by Tristana
Summary: Certaines questions méritent d'être posées, d'autres moins. En voici quelques unes dont les réponses sont apportées par le seul reptile spécialiste en Voldylogie connu. Si vous pensez que c'est bizarre... c'est pas grave.


Wow, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais pas passée... Koff koff... Pardonnez moi ce retard. Voici ma dernière oeuvre. Pas de bousculades, mettez vous en rang, ne vous battez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde.^^

Titre : Les autres questions potteriennes – encore !!!

Auteur : Tristana

Résumé : Quelques petites informations non exhaustives et complétables sur le compte de Lord « Cortex » Voldemort.

Mots : 803

***

**Pourquoi Voldemort déteste-t-il Dumbledore ?**

Pour une raison évidente ! La capillarité contrariée de Lord Voldy a provoqué chez lui des troubles du comportement terrible. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une guerre capillaire ! C'est aussi pour cela que Lucius et Severus finissent dans le colimateur : leurs chevelures respectives sont une source de frustration pour le seigneur des Ténèbres qu'est Voldy. Il devait donc se débarrasser au plus vite de ces sources d'énervements.

**Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués au départ ?**

Je suppose que Madame Rowling n'aurait pas aimé voir Voldy tuer tous les autres personnages. Pensez donc : plus de Sevy, plus de Dumby, égal plus d'histoire.

**Ce dû être terrible…**

Absolument ! Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi il y avait autant de morts au cours du septième tome ?

**Non. Pourquoi ?**

Tout simplement parce que la frustration de Voldy avait atteint ses limites. Contrairement à ce que des mauvaises langues auraient pu dire, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'expansion drastique du compte en banque de Madame Rowling, pensez-vous. Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons – chauves… Lord Voldy avait été frsutré déjà au cours des tomes précédents parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu toute la place qu'il estimait mérité, mais plus encore, les passages relatifs à sa jeunesse n'avaient fait que renforcer cette frustration : imaginez donc : Vous êtes devenu vieux, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine qui n'est jamais allé sur la Côte d'Azur, vous avez un regard de lapin – presque crétin – atteint de myxomatose, entourés de types qui déplacent des foules de fangirls en délire et tout ce que l'auteur dont vous dépendez trouve à faire, c'est vous remettre dans les dents votre passé de jeune apollon. Franchement, n'importe qui deviendrait marteau !

**Vous parliez de la rancœur de Lord Voldemort contre Dumbledore… Quelles sont ses raisons pour vouloir s'en prendre à Harry Potter ?**

Mis à part le fait que Harry Potter lui ait envoyé un beau retour d'Avada étant bébé ? Peut être justement parce que Harry Potter, bien que doté d'un physique pas si exceptionnel que cela, a un nombre de fan monstrueux. Sans compter que la popularité de Monsieur Potter est en grande partie due à la cicatrice que lui a donné Voldy. Voldy est la source même de la popularité d'Harry Potter et donc indirectement, il est responsable de sa propre frustration. Là encore, c'est une bonne raison pour avoir envie de tuer tout le monde.

**Si vous voulez bien, nous allons passer à une question un peu plus technique : j'ai cru comprendre qu'une première version de l'Avada Kedavra avait été soumise avant d'être rejetée, est-ce exact ?**

En effet, il a bien été proposé par un sorcier à Madame Rowling au début de l'écriture du roman. Ce sorcier a préféré garder l'anonymat pour des raisons personnelles.

**Quels sont les effets de ce sortilège ?**

Comme tout un chacun le sait, Avada Kedavra est le sortilège de mort créé par un sorcier peut être plus si anonyme que cela mais dont nous ne divulguerons pas le patronyme afin de limiter la mauvaise publicité. La première transcription n'était pourtant pas très claire et donc, il était parfois difficile de connaître la bonne prononciation de certains sorts. C'était le cas pour l'Avada Kedavra. La première prononciation, et celle qui avait été proposée à Madame Rowling, comportait ainsi quelques différences, notamment au niveau du [a] final de Kedavra. La première prononciation supposait la présence d'un [ɑ:], c'est-à-dire d'un [a] long. Or, les problèmes de retranscription ont fait que la prononciation de ce [a] était trop appuyée, donnant une prononciation plus proche de : Avada Kedavraaaaaa. De fait, cette pronociation était utilisée pour un autre sortilège, beaucoup plus facile et d'origine nippone, a savoir Usagi no Baka, utilisé pour la transformation des humains en lapins crétins.

**Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences…**

Elles sont simples : ceux qui étaient touchés par le sortilège distordu d'Avada voyaient leurs derniers neurones en état mourir – temporairement – et ne pouvaient plus communiquer que comme des lapins crétins, à grand renforts de 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'.

**Je pense comprendre pourquoi Rowling a refusé… Que s'est-il passé ?**

Disons c'est le sortilège qui a frappé Voldy après avoir ricoché sur Harry Potter. N'ayant plus de neurones à attaquer, le sortilège s'est attaqué au reste du corps de Voldy, l'envoyant valser dans les limbes. Voldy a mis une dizaine d'année à récupéré la faculté de parole.

**Dois-je comprendre que Lord Voldemort est encore sous l'emprise de ce sortilège ?**

Honnêtement, il n'y a que les lapins crétins pour monter des plans aussi capillotractés – quoique dans le cas de Voldy, le manque cruel de cheveux ET d'idées cohérentes rend particulièrement ardue la conquête du monde…

**Merci pour toutes ces précisions. A une prochaine fois pour de nouvelles questions potterienne !**

Merci à vous.

**Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, nous avons un message personnel pour vous de la part de votre employeur qui me fait dire qu'une fois de retour vous finirez en sac à main.**

Des promesssssses, toujours des promessssssses...

//Bien loin de l'équivalent sorcier du Starbucks, un hurlement se fit entendre//

NAGINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

****

Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister pour la fin...

Voldy: *balance un Avada en direction du corbeau*

Tristana: Quoi?

Voldy: C'est quoi cette histoire de lapins crétins??

Tristana: ...

Draco: Tristana, c'est toi qui m'a taxé ma Wii?

Tristana: Euh... Je te l'ai rendue!

Draco: Je l'ai pas!

Tristana: Ptêtre que ta mère est encore accrochée à Guitar Hero alors...

Draco: Tant que c'est pas mon père et Singstar, c'est bon.

Voldy: Ne m'ignorez paaaaaaaaaaaas!

Tristana: Nagini voulait se documenter sur les moldus. *s'enfuit très vite loin de la Cocotte-Voldy prête à péter*

Voldy: Hyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (- cri du lapin crétin garou)


End file.
